freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Noite 6 (FNaF2)
Você está procurando pela Noite 6 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 6 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 6 do quarto jogo? Arquivo:FNaF26thNight.png Noite 6 é a noite bônus desbloqueável de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ela é desbloqueada após a conclusão da Noite 5. Comparada com as noites anteriores, ela tem um nível de dificuldade absurdo, já que todos os animatrônicos estão extremamente ativos e um pode chegar ao Escritório logo após outro sair. Withered Golden Freddy também está ativo essa noite e pode ser um sério problema caso o jogador não seja cuidadoso. A Caixinha de Música desenrola-se extremamente rápido nessa noite, comparado com as duas anteriores. __TOC__ Telefonema Estratégias O jogador deve seguir uma estratégia semelhante a da Noite 5, mas deve agir com extrema cautela com Withered Golden Freddy. A cabeça de Withered Golden Freddy pode ocasionalmente aparecer no corredor em frente ao Escritório num tamanho grande. Se ele aparece na frente do jogador, deve-se colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, assim fazendo com que Withered Golden Freddy desapareça e não mate o jogador. Se ele for visto pela primeira vez no corredor em frente ao Escritório, o jogador não deve piscar a Lanterna - se usado mais de uma vez, seu jumpscare pode ser acionado. Se o jogador não colocar a máscara a tempo, a cabeça de Withered Golden Freddy irá flutuar em direção ao jogador, semelhante aos pulos que Withered Foxy, Mangle, The Puppet, Toy Chica e Toy Bonnie dão para matar o jogador. Diferente do primeiro Five Nights at Freddy's, o jogo não irá travar após o jumpscare de Golden Freddy. Em vez disso, o jogador receberá a tela de Game Over, assim como acontece normalmente. Após a aparição de Golden Freddy, o jogador poderá ouvir passos, um som alto, como se alguém estivesse andando sobre um metal, isso é um sinal de que um animatrônico se infiltrou em um dos dutos. Note também que Mangle faz um barulho diferente quando está se locomovendo. Existe outro método para passar da Noite 6. Nesse método, o jogador deve piscar a Lanterna no corredor 2-4 vezes e rebobinar a Caixinha de Música 4-6 vezes até depois do telefonema; depois disso, o jogador deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear toda vez que foi abaixar o Monitor e repetir a rotina realizada durante o telefonema. A cada 3 vezes que essa rotina for realizada, o jogador deve verificar a luz do Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, eliminando assim a necessidade de verificar a luz do Duto de Ventilação Direito, dando mais tempo para enfrentar Withered Foxy e rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. Dependendo da sorte do jogador, Balloon Boy pode aparecer no duto esquerdo e ficar lá por um bom tempo. Uma vez que a Caixinha de Música desenrola rapidamente, o jogador terá que retroceder, escolhendo se deixa BB entrar no Escritório fazendo com que Withered Foxy mate-o ou deixar que The Puppet mate-o. A única maneira de evitar uma morte para Withered Foxy e The Puppet é aguentando até às 6:00. Nas versões portáteis, o jogador deve ficar com o dedo próximo ao botão da Máscara de Freddy Fazbear e outro pronto para abaixar o Monitor. Comparado com a versão de PC, essa noite é mais difícil, com exceção de que Withered Golden Freddy é ligeiramente menos ativo. Além disso, nas versões portáteis, o jogador deve se certificar de que nenhum animatrônico chegará nos dutos antes de passar da meia-noite, porque eles irão interferir com o rebobinamento da Caixinha de Música e não sairão da sala por um bom tempo. Completando a Noite 6 thumb|left|222px|A tela do menu após a conclusão da 6ª noite.thumb|216px|Após passar dessa noite, o cheque de pagamento é dado e um artigo de jornal é mostrado. Após completar a sexta noite, o jogador ganhará a segunda estrela dourada no menu e a opção de jogar a Custom Night, além de um cheque de $20.10 pelo serviço prestado. Abaixo do cheque de pagamento, um artigo de jornal diz que a pizzaria está sendo fechada depois de apenas algumas semanas de serviço e os novos animatrônicos serão jogados fora. No entanto, os animatrônicos antigos serão guardados na esperança de que um dia a pizzaria seja reaberta, mesmo que seja numa versão menor. Curiosidades *A data do cheque de pagamento é do dia 13 de Novembro de 1987, uma sexta-feira. Isso significa que a Noite 6 foi uma sexta-feira 13, que para supersticiosos é um dia azarão. Não se sabe se isso foi intencional ou não. *Diferente do primeiro jogo, em que não há telefonema para essa noite, o Cara do Telefone tem uma mensagem pré-gravada para Jeremy Fitzgerald nessa noite. *Withered Golden Freddy e os outros novos animatrônicos (excluindo BB) não aparecem na versão portátil assim como aparecem na versão de PC. *Withered Golden Freddy pode matar um jogador que não está atento durante o telefonema do Cara do Telefone. *Se o jogador passa rapidamente o mouse nas opções do menu e clica na Noite 6, irá iniciar como se tivesse começado um novo jogo. Quando o jogo é carregado, no entanto, será visivelmente mais difícil do que a Noite 6 original. O Twitcher BATTLE ATHLETE acabou descobrindo essa falha enquanto estava jogando. *Pensava-se que colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear imediatamente após abaixar o Monitor era impossível na versão portátil. No entanto, isso não é verdade, porque não haverá atraso entre as duas ações se o Monitor é pressionado para baixo. Embora isso, tocar ao lado do botão causará um atraso considerável entre essas duas ações, não dando tempo suficiente para colocar a máscara para se proteger de um animatrônico que está no Escritório, tais como Withered Chica ou Withered Bonnie. É aconselhado o jogador estar atento quanto a posição de seus polegares. *Existe uma teoria desenvolvida por fãs de que o cheque da Noite 6 de Mike Schmidt também foi dado em uma sexta-feira 13. Isso seria provável se os anos do acontecimento do jogo fossem em 1992, provando que o segundo jogo é uma pré-sequência na história. *No jornal que aparece ao terminar a noite, há um pequeno erro de inglês. Ele diz "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors" (it's = é/está) ao invés de "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors" (its = sua/suas). A frase traduzida para o português ficaria parecido com "A Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear está fechando está portas." en:Nights (FNAF2)#Night 6 es:6ta Noche#FNaF2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF2)